Always with me
by D'lucy Kyo Miko
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Hinata diletakkan di tim 7 dan bukan Sakura?. Cerita ini memang saya bikin sama dengan anime tetapi saya akan rubah sedikit atau mungkin banyak. *under construction*.
1. Meeting

A/N : Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna :) . Saya newbie dan ini fic pertama saya mohon bantuannya *bungkuk-bungkuk*.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Awal ceritanya saya buat sama dengan yang aslinya, minna *plak*.Tapi saya akan usahakan untuk merubah cerita selanjutnya *semangat membara*.

This is SasuHina Don't Like Don't Read.

Sasuke, Hinata dan rookie lainnya : ± 9 tahun

**Always with me**

**Chapter 1: Meeting  
><strong>

Sasuke kecil yang berumur 9 tahun sedang berlari pulang ke rumahnya setelah latihan shuriken di saat hari sudah malam.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat ada seorang pengguna sharingan berjongkok di tiang dengan bayangan di sekelilingnya. Ketika dia memandang ke atas, tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Kemudian Sasuke menyadari betapa aneh desanya. Lampu di sekeliling desanya mati, meskipun belum waktunya tidur. Lalu Sasuke berlari dan menemukan darah dan senjata di mana-mana. Sasuke menjadi ketakutan dan berlari menuju rumah.

"Okaa-san…." teriak Sasuke setiba di rumah.

"Chichiue…" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Dengan berhati-hati Sasuke memeriksa setiap kamar. Tetapi tidak ada juga ayah dan ibunya.

"Brukk…." suara keras dari ruangan utama rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari menuju arah suara itu dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu itu. Sasuke ingin membuka pintu tersebut tetapi ketakutan dan hatinya berdebar-debar. Dia juga merasakan ada seseorang di sana.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu itu. Dengan perlahan-lahan dia membukanya dan menemukan ibu dan ayahnya terbaring di genangan darah.

Lalu dia melihat kakaknya Itachi melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang dengan mengenakan pakaian anbunya.

"Apa yang terjadi, kak?" kata Sasuke kepada kakaknya dengan perasaan takut.

"Adik kecil yang bodoh." ejek Itachi dingin dan melemparkan sebuah shuriken ke arah Sasuke, shuriken itu tertancap di pintu, tetapi darah keluar dari bahu Sasuke.

"Itai.." jerit Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Itachi menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan ke adiknya, Sasuke. Lalu Itachi memperlihatkan kepada Sasuke apa yang dia lakukan ke klannya. Setelah memberikan ilusi kepada adiknya, Sasuke mulai ketakutan.

"Mengapa kakak membunuh semua orang?" kata Sasuke sambil menangis, setelah ilusi itu berakhir.

"Aku hanya ingin mengukur kekuatanku." jawab Itachi.

"…._tentang_ _kekuatanku. Aku telah hilang harapan pada klan yang menyedihkan ini_." kata Itachi, batin Sasuke ingat.

"Untuk mengukur kekuatanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya itu saja, kau membunuh semua orang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Itu penting." jawab Itachi.

"Omong kosong." teriak Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah Itachi , tetapi Itachi memukul Sasuke duluan. Sasuke jatuh dan meringis kesakitan.

'Aku takut.' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke berlari ke luar rumah. Sasuke takut kalau dirinya nanti di bunuh sang kakak.

Sasuke berhenti berlari karena Itachi menghalangi Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya pertama kali.

"Kamu bukan kakakku , karena-" belum selesai Sasuke bicara, Itachi mendahuluinya.

"Kakak yang ingin kamu habiskan waktunya bersamamu telah melakukan ini...yaitu mengukur kekuatannya." jawab Itachi dingin.

"?" Sasuke bingung.

"Aku berperan menjadi kakak yang yang kau inginkan dan aku menjadi rekan terbaikmu, untuk melihat jika ada potensi yang tersembunyi." Itachi menjelaskan.

"Kamu membenciku dan kau ingin melebihiku. Karena itu aku akan membiarkanmu hidup. Untuk tujuanku." jawab Itachi yang sama persis dengan perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"…" Sasuke diam terpaku.

"Kamu bisa membangkitkan Mangekyo Sharingan sama sepertiku. Bagaimanapun ini adalah syarat." kata Itachi tanpa ada ekspresi yang terlihat dengan jelas di mata Sasuke.

"Kamu harus membunuh teman terdekatmu." kata Itachi dengan mata Mangekyou Sharingannya.

'membunuh teman terdekatmu?' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Untuk menjadi sepertiku." jawab Itachi tanpa ekspresi.

Flashback

_"ini tentang pembunuhan diri di sungai Nakano yang melibatkan Uchiha Shisui"_ kata salah satu teman Itachi.

End of Flasback

_"Aku berpikir Shisui-san seperti saudara di mata kakak."_ batin Sasuke ingat ketika berbicara ke kakaknya.

"Kakak membunuh Shisui-san?" kata Sasuke gugup.

"Aku berterima kasih kepadanya, karena dialah aku mandapatkan mata ini." jawab Itachi sadis.

"Kau dapat menemukan rahasia Sharingan di kuil utama dari Kuil Nakano. Di bawah tikar tatami ke 7 di sisi paling kanan terletak di tempat pertemuan rahasia klan. Di sana, kau akan menemukan sejarah Doujutsu klan Uchiha" Itachi melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"rahasia yang sebenarnya tertulis di sana." kata Itachi.

'rahasia yang sebenarnya.' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jika kau membuka matamu , termasuk aku akan ada tiga orang yang menggunakan mata ini jika kau mengaktifkannya." jawab Itachi dengan bangga.

"Sekarang" kata Itachi sambil melangkah hingga membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"hanya akan sia-sia saja jika aku membunuhmu sekarang. Adikku yang bodoh, jika kamu ingin membunuhku, bunuhlah aku!…kutuklah aku, bencilah aku!" kata Itachi

"dan hiduplah dengan kebencian. Lari dan tetaplah hidup. Kemudian, suatu hari ketika kau sudah memiliki mata itu, datanglah kepadaku!" kata terakhir Itachi kepada adiknya sambil memandangnya Sasuke dengan tajam.

* * *

><p>Di Rumah Sakit<p>

Pagi harinya Sasuke terbangun di rumah sakit.

'Mimpi.' batin Sasuke.

"Itai" Sasuke tersentak kaget dan meringis kesakitan. Lalu melihat ke arah bahunya yang di perban.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan dia mendengar dua suster berbicara.

"hanya satu yang selamat dari pembantaian itu." kata suster yang pertama.

"ya, kasihan sekali dia. Kakaknya tidak di temukan." kata suster yang kedua dan habislah pembicaraan tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan melalui jalan konoha untuk mencari pintu masuk ke bagian klan-nya yang tertutup.

Tiba-tiba, hujan mulai turun.

Flashback

_"Sasuke-chan. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan.?" tanya seorang perempuan tua kepada Sasuke._

_"Aku ingin berlatih, Oba-san." kata Sasuke girang._

_"Kau akan jadi pewaris klan Uchiha yang hebat, Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin lebih hebat dari Itachi,kakakmu." kata paman Sasuke._

_Sasuke terlihat bahagia dan wajahnya meemerah_

_"Arigato, Oji-san." kata Sasuke lalu pergi untuk berlatih._

End of flashback

Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke rumahnya. Darah dan pita menandai tempat di mana tubuh orangtuanya terletak. Sasuke meratapi tempat ibu dan ayahnya di bunuh sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Akhirnya, Sasuke memasuki tempat pertemuan rahasia klan dan belajar tentang rahasia Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Di akademi<p>

Keesokan harinya, ketika Sasuke kembali ke sekolah, semua orang berbisik-bisik tentang pembantaian tersebut tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara langsung kepadanya atau prihatin kepadanya.

Chouji kecil dan Shikamaru kecil duduk di depan Sasuke. Dan mereka sedang berbicara.

"Hai, Shikamaru maukah ke toko permen bersamaku sepulang sekolah nanti?" kata chouji kecil.

"Tidak..tidak mungkin , tetapi kau tidak apa-apa karena kau mempunyai ibu yang baik." kata Shikamaru malas.

"tetapi jika ibuku mengetahui aku menghabiskan uangku, ibuku pasti akan memarahiku." kata Shikamaru takut.

Di belakang Sasuke ada dua anak laki-laki yang berbicara tentang klan Sasuke.

"apa kamu dengar, sepertinya semua orang di klan Uchiha terbunuh." kata anak laki-laki yang pertama.

"ya, ayahku juga berbicara tentang itu." kata anak yang satunya lagi menjawab.

"Sepertinya hanya dia yang selamat dari pembantaian tersebut." kata anak yang pertama lagi sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dan kesal.

Setelah pulang sekolah. Sasuke duduk sendirian di tepi danau, hilang dalam pikirannya. Kemudian Sasuke melihat refleksi kakaknya di permukaaan air.

'kakak, tak peduli betapa dalamnya aku terjun dalam kegelapan, tak peduli apa yang terjadi aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan itu.' Sasuke bersumpah dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan Konoha. Dan tibalah aku di danau yang aku sukai.

Aku duduk di tepi danau itu, kemudian aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki seumuranku menyelam di danau. Aku diam saja karena aku tau dia tidak tenggelam. Tak tau mengapa aku ingin menunggunya, aku ingin sekali berbicara dengannya.

'mungkin karena aku tidak punya teman.' batinku.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu dia belum juga keluar dari danau.

'dia tahan berapa menit di danau itu?' batinku bertanya-tanya.

'atau dia tenggelam di dalam danau ini.' batinku lagi bertanya-tanya.

'ah, tidak mungkin..tidak mungkin, Pikir positif Hinata, Pikir Positif.' kataku dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menepi dan tangannya ingin mencapai kayu tempat yang aku duduki. Lalu aku menjulurkan tanganku dan menangkap tangannya. Sekuat tenagaku aku menarik laki-laki itu. Sampai aku berdiri dan akhirnya kami tersungkur karena kelelahan.

"hah…hah…hah" kata kami bersamaan.

Mungkin dia belum tau kalau aku melihatnya dan menolongnya tadi, karena setelah mendengar suaraku. Dia langsung melihat ke arah aku berada dan aku melihatnya juga.

Matanya Merah darah menatap mataku yang berwarna Lavender ini. Di matanya terlihat sekali bahwa dia sedih, sakit, marah dan dendam. Apa aku tadi megatakan "dendam". Kami hanya diam, tak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba matanya berubah menjadi hitam. Hitam Onyx. Mata itu menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Kau siapa?" kata laki-laki itu.

"A-aku H-hinata." kataku gugup.

"Kau yang membantuku sampai ke sini" kata laki-laki itu.

"I-iya." kataku gugup dan menunjukkan senyumku.

"Hn." katanya.

Aku tidak mengerti katanya.

"Apa?" kataku tanpa gugup.

"Terima Kasih." katanya lagi.

"O-oh s-sama-sama." kataku gugup sambil menundukkan wajahku malu.

Kami diam lagi, kemudian dia duduk menghadap danau dan sepertinya dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Aku melihat baju belakangnya ada tanda kipas berwarna putih dan merah, Kemudian aku baru sadar kalau dia Uchiha. Aku merasa prihatin apa yang terjadi dengan klannya.

Lalu tanpa sadar aku duduk di sebelahnya dan mengucapkan kata "tidak apa-apa semua akan baik-baik saja." tanpa gugup.

Sepertinya dia tau apa yang aku bicarakan karena dia menjawab seakan tidak perlu di kasihani "itu bukan urusanmu!". Di balik suaranya itu aku bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya kehilangan semua orang yang di cintainya.

"aku juga merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan." kataku pelan.

"Hyuuga, apakah kamu kehilangan semua orang yang kau cintai, kehilangan klanmu" tanya laki-laki Uchiha itu sambil menatap ke arahku. Aku sangat kaget sekali karena matanya. Matanya menunjukkan sedih yang mendalam. Dan dia tau bahwa aku Hyuuga. Mungkin dari mataku dia bisa melihatnya.

"aku kehilangan orang yang kucintai , tetapi aku tidak kehilangan klanku" kataku sedih.

"Setidaknya kau tidak kehilangan klanmu tidak sepertiku aku kehilangan orang yang kucintai, klanku, semuanya." katanya dengan keras.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku. Di dunia ninja yang kejam ini aku hanya sendirian." jawabnya pelan.

Tanpa sadar aku menangis dan memeluknya. Sepertinya dia kaget tetapi aku tidak melepaskannya seakan aku bisa mempercayainya. Aku merasakan bahwa nasibku sama seperti dirinya _yaitu _'sendirian di dunia ninja yang kejam ini'. Aku melepaskan beban yang selalu kupendam ini.

"Walaupun aku tidak kehilangan klanku, aku telah kehilangan ibuku yang selalu membuatku tertawa karena ayahku hanya ingin anak yang kuat, aku selalu berusaha menjadi kuat yang ayah inginkan tetapi ayahku bilang itu tidaklah cukup karena aku akan mewarisi Hyuuga." kataku menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Karena aku tidak mempunyai teman aku jadi ingin mempunyai adik yang bisa menemaniku dan ketika itulah aku harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ibuku harus meninggal untuk melahirkan adikku yang sama sekali tidak menganggapku kakaknya." lanjutku.

"Sepupuku yang dulu sangat peduli kepadaku dan pelindungku setelah ibuku tiada di di dunia ini, benci denganku karena ayahnya yang juga pamanku menyerahkan hidupnya hanya karena untuk melindungiku." kataku menangis dan mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Aku di anggap lemah oleh ayahku sendiri. Adikku tak menganggap aku sebagai kakaknya. Sepupuku yang sayang padaku sekarang menganggap aku musuhnya. Aku tidak mempunyai teman karena aku perempuan yang pemalu padahal aku ingin sekali menyapa tapi aku malu, seakan dia akan menggigitku jika aku memanggilnya. Hehe..betapa meyedihkan menjadi diriku ini." kataku sedih sambil tertawa.

"A-aku..a-aku.." sampai aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

Aku mengeluarkan semua bebanku kepadanya. Padahal aku tau dia yang sedih tapi malah aku yang bersedih di hadapannya, aku merasa bersalah.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai mengomel?" katanya.

Aku tak mengerti katanya.

Aku hanya menjawab "hah?"

"Aku bilang apakah kau sudah selesai mengomel?" katanya lagi.

"A-ah I-iya" aku mendapati suara gugupku lagi.

Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Tenanglah" katanya lembut.

Aku kaget, tetapi hanya diam dan mendapati diriku nyaman sekali ketika aku bersamanya. Walaupun dia tak membalas pelukanku.

"Hmmph…aku yang kehilangan klanku, tapi malah kamu yang menangis" katanya sambil menarik napas.

"G-gomennasai." kataku malu dan meminta maaf.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf." katanya jujur.

'Kenapa dia yang minta maaf, bukannya aku yang menangis menganak sungai di hadapannya.' tanyaku dalam hati kaget.

"Pertama aku tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu karena sudah menolongku." katanya lembut.

"Kedua aku belum memperkenalkan namaku, namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." katanya sambil merasakan wajahku panas hanya karena senyumannya yang menawan.

"O-oh I-iya Uchi-" kataku belum selesai tetapi Sasuke mendahuluiku.

"panggil saja aku Sasuke." katanya.

"I-iya Uchi- maksudku Sasuke, p-pangil s-saja a-aku H-hinata" kataku sambil menutupi wajahku.

"Ok, Hinata. Tak perlu malu denganku" kata Sasuke sambil menjauhkan tanganku dari wajahku.

"Ketiga, maaf kalau aku kasar denganmu. Aku tidak tau perasaanmu. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang sendirian di dunia ninja yang kejam ini..hehe" kata Sasuke lega.

"Kamu tidak akan sendirian lagi" kataku spontan.

"Hn." kata Sasuke, tapi aku tidak mengerti.

'Mungkin dia kira aku berbohong padanya' kataku dalam hati.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku janji" kataku lagi.

"Hn." kata Sasuke lagi.

'Apa sih artinyai Hn?, aku sama sekali gak ngerti maksudnya apa?' batinku sedikit kesal.

"Aku berjanji, Aku Hyuuga Hinata berjanji kepada Uchiha Sasuke bahwa aku akan selalu bersama Uchiha Sasuke selama hidupku." kataku sambil janji kelinking dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat menahan ketawa. Aku cemberut. Sepertinya dia anggap aku main-main kali ya. Tetapi dia menyambut jari kelingkingku.

"Janji." kata Sasuke.

"Janji." kataku senang.

Dan kami tertawa bersama. Di danau inilah kami bertemu pertama kali dan di tempat ini juga kami berjanji agar selalu bersama selamanya. Ini akan menjadi danau yang spesial bagi kami.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Setelah Hinata dan Sasuke membuat janji. Mereka diam sejenak dan memandang betapa indahnya langit. Merasakan betapa sejuknya angin berhembus. Tak terasa hari sudah petang.

"Sasuke, aku ingin pulang ke rumah!" kata Hinata setelah matahari tenggelam.

'aku tidak merasa gugup lagi dengan Sasuke.' batin Hinata.

"Hn..aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." kata Sasuke langsung terasa baju Sasuke sudah kering karena menyelam di danau tadi.

'Berapa lama aku berdiam diri di sini sampai-sampai aku tidak memperhatikan bajuku sudah kering?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata masih duduk melihat Sasuke dengan dengan wajah sedih. Merasa bersalah karena dia ingin pulang.

"Kau akan kemana Sasuke?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku akan ke rumahku yang pasti. Tidak mungkinkan aku akan tinggal di danau ini." canda Sasuke.

"Tapi-" kata Hinata terpotong.

"Ayo aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, nanti ayahmu akan marah kepadamu bila kau tidak cepat pulang." kata Sasuke memperingatkan dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. Sasuke sangat mengetahui klan Hyuuga, karena klan Uchiha dan klan Hyuuga adalah klan yang terkuat di Konohagakure.

_'Chichiue, chichiue akan marah padaku karena aku tidak langsung pulang setelah sekolah.' _batin Hinata sedih.

Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke, lalu berdiri dan mereka pulang ke rumah sambil berpegangan tangan.

Di jalan Konoha terlihat sepi sekali karena biasanya orang tua mengingatkan anaknya agar pulang sebelum petang. Itu memang sudah tradisi warga Konoha.

* * *

><p>Kediaman Hyuuga<p>

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Lalu Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata.

'Aku takut sekali chichiue akan marah padaku.' kata Hinata dalam hati hatinya berdegup-degup kencang.

"Ja-" kata Sasuke terpotong karena Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke lagi dengat erat seakan tidak mau di tinggalkan.

"Aku takut.." kata Hinata pelan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menepuk punggung Hinata lembut dengan tangannya yang tidak di pegang Hinata.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku selalu bersamamu." kata Sasuke menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata kaget sekali karena kata-katanya yang sebelumnya dia ucapkan untuk Sasuke, kini malah Sasuke yang mengembalikan kata-kata Hinata.

"Sasuke." kataku menatap matanya mencari kebenaran. Dia tidak berbohong denganku. Lalu aku melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Ja.." kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celananya.

"Ja.." kata Hinata pelan sekali sambil melihat Sasuke berjalan lalu menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Hinata berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju pintu rumahnya. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan membuka perlahan pintu tersebut. Hinata melihat ayahnya berdiri di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Darimana saja kau Hinata?" tanya Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

"C-chichiue." kata Hinata gugup tak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Hinata, kau darimana saja?" tanya ayahnya lagi dengan keras.

"A-aku t-tadi k-ke d-danau, C-chichiue." jawab Hinata gugup.

Hiashi tampak marah dengan kelakuan Hinata yang diulang-ulang.

"Hinata, kau harus pulang ke rumah setelah pulang sekolah. Apakah syarat itu bisa di mengerti Hyuuga Hinata." kata Hiashi marah kepada Hinata.

"h-hai." kata Hinata pelan sekali.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi, Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Hiashi seolah-olah tidak mendengar kata Hinata.

"M-mengerti C-chichiue." kata Hinata sambil menahan nangis.

"Sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu, Hinata." kata Hiashi selesai.

"…" Hinata tidak mengucapkan kata-kata. Dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya sambil menahan tangisannya.

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan menguncinya. Dia hanya ingin sendirian sekarang.

"Hinata.." kata suara yang familiar di telinga Hinata.

"S-sasuke, k-kaukah i-itu?" jawab Hinata.

"Iya, tolong bukakan jendelanya!" pinta Sasuke kepada Hinata.

"S-sebentar." Kata Hinata langsung menuju jendelanya dan membukanya agar Sasuke bisa masuk.

Setelah Sasuke masuk ke kamar Hinata. Sasuke langsung merentangkan tangannya. Agar Hinata bisa menangis di pelukannya.

"kau tidak pu-" kata Hinata terpotong.

"Aku telah berjanjikan, aku akan selalu bersamamu." kata Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

Hinata terkejut sekali. Tetapi dia langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Hiks..hiks" tangis Hinata di pelukan Sasuke.

"menangislah sepuasnya, aku akan selalu di sini. Jika kau sudah selesai menagis berjanjilah kepadaku agar tidak menangis lagi" kata Sasuke lembut.

Hinata sekali terkejut dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Hinata mengucapkan "Iya".

Tanpa terasa Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Dan Hinata tidur terlelap di pelukan Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

Setelah Hinata menghabiskan tangisannya. Dia tertidur di pelukanku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Lalu aku menyapu air matanya dengan tanganku. Aku mengangkatnya ke tempat tidurnya dan menidurkannya disana. Aku mencium keningnya.

"Oyasuminasai, Hinata" kataku pelan agar Hinata tidak bangun dari tidurnya yang damai.

Setelah mengatakan kata itu. Aku pergi melewati jendela Hinata.

TBC

A/N : Bagaimana menurut anda. Saya minta review, saran , kritik para Sensei dan Senpai sekalian. Untuk yang nge-flame boleh tapi saya minta jangan terlalu kasar. Read and Review.


	2. Kalung sebagai Ikatan janji

A/N : Gomennasai, minna. Maaf saya terlalu lambat updatenya, karena saya mempunyai 'stuff' alias test. Dan saya ganti summarynya, soalnya saya masih agak bingung dengan ceritanya. Tapi saya mungkin akan masukkan kok Hinata ke tim 7. Mohon ide para reader sekalian :D

Saya mau balas review yang gak login

Ma Simba : Sudah update RnR.

Sara : Sudah update RnR.

hyyu chan : Maaf ya lambat update, Hinata masuk di tim 7 sih masih beberapa chapter lagi sih rencananya. TStay tune RnR.

sasuhina always in my heart : keren bgt namanya, ini sudah update, iya ada beberapa typo akan saya usahakan RnR.

Maxter Irvanur : nii-san lain login ya, ok deh.

Uzumaki Panda : Makasih atas pujiannya, saya sudah update RnR.

Lavender Uchiha : Arigato atas pujiannya. RnR.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

Warning : This SasuHina Don't like Don't read.

**Always with me**

**Chapter 2 :Kalung sebagai Ikatan janji  
><strong>

Sasuke bangun pagi sekali. Dia langsung mandi dan berpakaian lagi. Dan langsung keluar dari rumahnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju danau tempat pertama kali dia bertemu Hinata. Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke sampai dan duduk di tepinya. Sasuke berbaring dengan kepala diatas tangannya. Dan menutup matanya menikmati angin berhembus dan burung berkicau di pagi hari. Dan menunggu waktu hingga saatnya dia pergi ke akademi.

Tiba-tiba ada bocah laki-laki seumuran Sasuke dan berambut pirang jabrik lewat dan melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa ada orang di belakangnya, langsung bangun dan menoleh ke arah bocah itu.

'aku tau apa yang menimpa klannya, aku ingin sekali berteman dengannya tetapi sepertinya dia tidak mau berteman denganku.' kata bocah kecil berambut pirang itu dalam hati sedih.

'mengapa anak itu terus saja melihatku?' kata Sasuke dalam hati merasa terganggu.

Sasuke dan bocah berambut kuning itu saling bertatapan. Tanpa mereka sadari, mata mereka sama-sama menunjukkan kesendirian. Akhirnya bocah kecil itu berjalan lagi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa sendiri lagi, duduk kembali dan berbaring dengan kepalanya diatas tangannya. Sejuknya angin membuat Sasuke tertidur.

* * *

><p>Kediaman Hyuuga<p>

Hinata pun bangun pagi sekali sama seperti Sasuke. Dia langsung merapikan tempat tidurnya dan mandi. Setelah selesai berpakaian. Hinata keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang makan. Tidak ada seorangpun disana. Hinata berjalan dengan pelan dan memasak. Karena Ibu Hinata sudah tidak ada, Hinata berusaha mandiri. Setelah selesai, Hinata membawa bekalnya.

Kemudian Hyuuga Hiashi terbangun dan langsung ke kamar Hinata dan mendapati Hinata tidak ada di kamarnya. Hiashi langsung memeriksa ruang makan karena Hinata bisa masak sekarang. Hinata terkejut melihat ayahnya berdiri di hadapannya.

"C-chichiue." kata Hinata gugup.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"K-ke tempat latihan, C-chichiue." kata Hinata pelan.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"H-hinata akan makan setelah latihan." jawab Hinata takut.

Hiashi hanya diam saja setelah ini.

"I-ittekimasu, C-chichiue." kata Hinata tiba-tiba lalu pergi.

'Itterasshai.' kata Hiashi dalam hati.

Setelah jauh dari rumahnya Hinata pergi menuju ke danau bukan ke tempat latihan.

'Gomennasai, C-chichiue.' kata Hinata dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

Sesampai di danau aku terkejut melihat Sasuke ada di danau juga.

'Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke ada di sini juga.' batinku.

Aku melihat Sasuke yang berbaring denga kepala di atas tangannya.

'Apakah Sasuke tertidur?' aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Aku berjalan agak pelan agar Sasuke tidak bangun. Lalu aku duduk di sampingnya. Melihat wajahnya yang damai ketika tidur.

Tiba-tiba angin tidak berhembus dan burung-burung tidak berkiauan. Teriknya matahari membuat Sasuke dan aku kepanasan.

'Mengapa tiba-tiba jadi panas begini, angin pun berhenti berhembus, burung-burung tidak berkiauan?' kataku dalam hati bingung.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat raut wajah Sasuke berubah. Wajahnya yang damai berganti dengan ketakutan.

'Apakah Sasuke bermimpi buruk?' batinku khawatir.

Aku menggerakkan tubuh Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak bangun juga. Tetapi aku tetap menggerakkan tubuh Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Mimpi Sasuke<p>

_"Sekarang." kata Itachi sambil melangkah hingga membuat Sasuke terkejut._

_"hanya akan sia-sia saja jika aku membunuhmu sekarang. Adikku yang bodoh, jika kamu ingin membunuhku…bunuhlah aku! kutuklah aku! bencilah aku!" kata Itachi._

_"dan hiduplah dengan kebencian. Lari dan tetaplah hidup. Kemudian, suatu hari ketika kau sudah memiliki mata itu, datanglah kepadaku!" kata terakhir Itachi kepada adiknya sambil memandangnya tajam._

Akhir Mimpi Sasuke

* * *

><p>"TIDAK!" teriak Sasuke dan bangun dari tidurnya.<p>

Aku terkejut sekali ketika Sasuke berteriak dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Aku melihat keringat Sasuke bercucuran dan Sasuke seperti kehabisan napas.

'Kau selalu menggangu kak. Aku berjanji akan membunuhmu dengan kedua tangan ini.' batin Sasuke dengan penuh dendam sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sasuke, daijobu ka?" tanyaku khawatir kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku dan terkejut, tetapi langsung menenangkan dirinya.

"Hinata, berapa lama kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke menganti pembicaraanku.

"Mungkin sejak kau tertidur." jawabku.

'Aku merasa lemah di hadapannya sekarang, bodoh sekali kau Sasuke' batin Sasuke mengutuk dirinya.

"Sasuke. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Daijobu ka?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

Aku anggap itu jawaban 'iya'. Tetapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Sasuke melihat wajahku dan menghembuskan napas.

"Ya, baiklah, aku menyerah. Daijobu. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, ya?" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk kepalaku.

Hinata melihat wajah Sasuke yang mencoba menyunggikan senyum. Hinata tertawa geli.

"Ya." kataku sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut, tetapi langsung melingkarkan tangannya di punggungku.

'aku merasa tenang jika Hinata ada di dekatku.' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Hinata, mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku terkejut dan melepaskan pelukanku. Lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Aku ingin ke sini." jawabku tanpa menatap matanya.

"Hinata, aku tau kalau ayahmu tidak akan memperbolehkanmu ke sini lagi" kata Sasuke heran.

Aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya.

"A-apa k-ka-" kataku terpotong.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kemarin, Hinata" kata Sasuke meyelesaikan.

"A-aku, a-aku…" kataku hendak menangis.

"Sshh, Hinata aku ada di sini." kata sasuke menenangkan. Sasuke menepuk bahuku dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya merapikan rambutku yang menutupi wajahku.

"Sasuke." kataku menahan tangisku.

"Hinata, tidak apa-apa bila kau menangis tetapi kau sudah berjanjikan untuk tidak menangis lagi. Ceritakan kepadaku aku akan mendengarkan." kata Sasuke tenang.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dan menahan tangisanku.

'Ada Sasuke di sampingku dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan nangis lagi. Ya, aku tidak akan menangis, tidak akan.' batinku mencoba menyakinkan diri.

"Sasuke, aku bilang pada ayahku kalau aku akan pergi ke tempat latihan tetapi aku ke danau ini. Aku merasa bersalah, Sasuke." kataku menjelaskan.

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." kata Sasuke.

"T-teta-" belum Hinata meyelesaikan Sasuke memotongnya lagi.

"Kau hanya perlu ke tempat latihankan. Kita berlatih saja, inipun belum waktunya masuk akademi" kata Sasuke menyelesaikan.

Aku terkejut, Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajakku berlatih dengannya. Tetapi aku sangat senang. Senang sekali. Tetapi wajah Sasuke cemberut. Mungkin karena aku tercengang terlalu lama.

"Hinata, kau mau ikut bersamaku berlatih tidak?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan cemberutnya.

"Iya." jawabku senang sambil tertawa melihat cemberutnya.

'Lucu sekali ketika Sasuke cemberut.' kataku dalam hati tidak sadar.

'Apa aku tadi bilang "lucu"?' kataku dalam hati mendapatkan kesadaranku. Mukaku tiba-tiba merah.

"Tetapi sebelum kita ke tempat latihan, ada yang ingin ku berikan kepadamu." kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan 2 kalung batu krsytal yang mirip.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu kalung ini." kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkanku 1 kalungnya.

"Indah sekali, Sasuke." kataku kagum dan senang mendapatkan kalung ini.

"Tetapi kenapa kau memberikanku kalung ini." tanyaku.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan kesal. Dia duduk di teras sambil melipat tangannya._

"_Mengapa perempuan itu mengejarku terus." kata Sasuke kesal._

_Lalu Ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke._

"_Mengapa anak ibu pulang-pulang wajahnya kesal?" tanya Mikoto._

"_Aku kesal, Okaa-san ada sekelompok perempuan yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Mereka semua pengganggu, Okaa-san." kata Sasuke menjelaskan._

"_Mereka itu menganggumi, Sasuke." kata Mikoto lembut._

"_Tapi aku tidak mau di ganggu, Okaa-san. Aku benci perempuan." kata Sasuke._

"_Jadi, Sasuke benci Okaa." kata Mikoto sedih._

"_A-ano maksud Sasuke benci perempuan kecuali, Okaa-san." kata Sasuke memperbaiki kalimatnya._

_Mikoto tertawa kecil mendengarnya, Sasuke yang mendengarnya bingung._

"_Mengapa, Okaa-san tertawa?." tanya Sasuke._

"_Sasuke, suatu hari nanti kau akan merasa salah kau mengatakan itu." kata Mikoto tersenyum._

"_Kenapa, Okaa-san. Mereka itu hanya pengganggu." Sasuke membela diri._

"_Mereka hanya ingin berteman denganmu, Sasuke." kata Mikoto._

"_Tetapi mereka sangat berisik, dan Sasuke tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan." Sasuke mengaku._

"_Nanti ketika kau sudah dewasa, kau akan membutuhkan perempuan dan perempuan yang beruntung itu akan membutuhkanmu juga." kata Mikoto memberitahu Sasuke._

"_Tapi Okaa-" kata Sasuke terpotong karena melihat Ibunya berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sasuke langsung mengikuti Ibunya dan menunggu Ibunya di depan pintu. _

_Mikoto mengambil sebuah kotak yang ada di laci mejanya. Dan keluar dari kamarnya mendapati Sasuke menatapnya bingung._

"_Okaa-san?" kata Sasuke bingung._

_Mikoto tidak menjawab kata-kata Sasuke sebaliknya memegang tangan Sasuke dan kembali ke teras rumah mereka._

"_Sasuke, ketika kau mendapatkan seorang perempuan yang menurutmu spesial, berilah dia kalung ini." kata Mikoto sambil menyerahkan 2 kalung batu krystal._

"_Kenapa, Okaa-san berikan ini ke Sasuke." tanya Sasuke._

"_Kau akan memberi satu kalung itu kepada perempuan yang kamu anggap spesial, jika kamu sudah mendapatkannya kamu juga memakainya sebagai penanda agar kalian tidak terpisahkan." kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum._

"_Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud Okaa-san." kata Sasuke bingung._

"_Suatu hari nanti pasti kamu akan mengerti." kata Mikoto meyakinkan Sasuke._

"_Kalung itu akan menunjukkan kekuatan cinta kalian, kekuatan yang besar di mana kalian harus merasakan bahwa kalian satu sama lain sama-sama menyayangi dan mencintai." kata Mikoto pelan sekali sambil menatap langit._

"_Apa Okaa-san tadi mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke kurang mendengar apa yang di katakan Mikoto._

"_Tidak, tidak apa-apa." kata Mikoto menatap Sasuke lembut._

End of flashback

* * *

><p>Wajahku merah karena Ibu Sasuke mengatakan <em>"perempuan yang spesial". <em>Sasuke memasangkan kalung krsytal itu di leherku.

"Jaga kalung ini baik-baik Hinata ini menandakan perjanjian kita." kata Sasuke mengingatkan.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_"Aku berjanji, Aku Hyuuga Hinata berjanji kepada Uchiha Sasuke bahwa aku akan selalu bersama Uchiha Sasuke selama hidupku." kataku sambil janji kelinking dengan Sasuke._

_Sasuke terlihat menahan ketawa. Aku cemberut. Sepertinya dia anggap aku main-main kali ya. Tetapi dia menyambut jari kelingkingku._

_"Janji." kata Sasuke._

_"Janji." kataku senang._

End of flashback

* * *

><p>"Sasuke." kataku sambil mengambil kalung yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan memakaikannya di leher Sasuke.<p>

"Arigato." kata Hinata tersenyum senang.

Sasuke malu dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

"Kita sekarang ke tempat latihan." kata Sasuke dengan sikap coolnya.

"Hai." kata Hinata.

Aku dan Sasuke menyembunyikan kalung ini agar tak terlihat orang lain. Sasuke meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke tempat latihan.

* * *

><p>Tempat Latihan<p>

Tidak berapa lama, kami sudah sampai di tempat latihan dan Sasuke melepaskan tanganku.

"Hinata, kau ingin berlatih apa?" tanya Sasuke.

'Sebenarnya aku ingin bisa mengatifkan Byakuganku. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mempunyai Byakugan. Sasuke memiliki Sharingan. Aku berlatih shuriken saja karena aku masih belum bisa membidik dengan baik.' pikirku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih membidik shuriken, karena aku masih meleset jika membidiknya" saranku.

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau siapkan 6 shuriken dan kau akan mencobanya" perintah Sasuke.

Aku mengeluarkan 6 shuriken dari kantong senjataku. Dan aku mempunyai 3 shuriken di tangan kanan dan 3 di tangan kiri. Aku membuat kuda-kuda dan mempersiapkan diri membidik ke arah pohon menunggu perintah Sasuke.

"Sekarang." perintah Sasuke.

Aku memfokuskan bidikanku dan melemparkan ke 6 shurikenku ke pohon. Di mana ke dua tanganku di belakang dan ke dua kakiku di hampir rapat. Aku melihat hanya 3 shuriken yang tertancap di pohon dan 3 lainnya tertancap di tanah.

"Kau, tidak seimbang Hinata." kata Sasuke menghembuskan napas.

Sasuke mendekat ke arahku dan menegakkan tubuhku. Lalu memegang tangan kiriku dengan tagan kanannya.

'Wajahku pasti sangat merah sekarang.' batinku dalam hati.

"Hinata, kau sudah fokus tetapi kau tidak seimbang. Pada waktu awal kakimu rengang, kau kurang merapatkan kakimu. Sehingga setelah melemparkan shuriken yang harusnya kakinya lebar kau malah hampir rapat. Kau juga bertumpu di kaki kananmu. Sedangkan kaki kirimu bebas sehingga membuat arah shuriken tidak tepat dengan sasarannya." Sasuke mejelaskan.

Sasuke mengambil 3 shurikenku yang tertancap di pohon dan 3 shuriken yang tertancap di tanah. Lalu kembali ke tempatku berada.

"Kau harus merapatkan kakimu, seperti ini…." kata Sasuke sambil membuatku kembali ke posisi awal.

Sasuke memberiku 3 shuriken di tangan kanan dan 3 shuriken di tangan kiri. Sasuke membuat posisi tanganku sama-sama sejajar. Lalu merapatkan kakiku dengan kakinya.

'Menurutku posisi ini membuatku sangat malu. Seperti sepasang kekasih.' kataku dalam hati dan menundukkan wajahku malu.

Sasuke melihat wajahku menunduk dan menghembuskan napasnya tepat di telinganku.

"Brr…"tulang belakangku bergetar.

"Hinata, kau tak perlu malu denganku." kata Sasuke.

"I-iya." jawabku masih bergetar.

"Hinata, fokuslah." kata Sasuke lagi.

Aku mencoba fokus dan mengangkat wajahku.

"Aku siap." kataku.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku dan menjauh sedikit agar memberiku ruang untuk membidik.

"Baiklah, sekarang seimbangkan tubuhmu dan konsentrasi lalu bidiklah" perintah Sasuke.

Aku menyeimbangkan tubuhku, merapatkan kakiku, konsentrasi dengan menutup mataku. Lalu aku melemparkan shurikenku. Aku merasa kakiku lebar kebelakang. Lalu aku membuka mataku.

'Aku tidak percaya apa yang ku lihat.' batinku.

Di pohon itu tertancap 6 shurikenku sejajar ke atas.

'Aku melakukannya.' kataku dalam hati senang

Seakan membaca pikiranku. Sasuke mengatakan "Kau melakukannya, Hinata."

Aku senang sekali dan berlari ke arah Sasuke langsung memeluknya. Sampai-sampai kami terjatuh. Dengan aku di atas Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat terkejut, tetapi langsung tersenyum karena melihatku bahagia. Padahal bibirku dan bibir Sasuke hanya ber jarak 1 cm. Tetapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"H..hin..nata, a..aku t..id..ak b..isa ber..na..pas" kata Sasuke kehabisan napas.

Karena mendengar Sasuke tak bernapas. Tanpa sadar, aku langsung mencium bibirnya. Sasuke melebarkan matanya terkejut. Akupun langsung bangun mendapati kesadaranku kembali.

'Aku mencium Uchiha Sasuke.' batin Hinata dalam hati tidak percaya.

Jariku menyentuh bibirku merasakan bibir Sasuke yang lembut masih terasa di bibirku.

Sasuke bangun dan menatap mataku dengan matanya. Karena wajahku yamg merah, aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi.

"G-gomen, S-sasuke." kataku maaf.

"…." Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"G-gomennasai, U-chiha-san." kataku dengan menggunakan nama klannya dan suffix 'san'.

Sasuke terkejut karena namanya di ganti. Sasuke memegang bahuku. Aku menatapnya, Sasuke terlihat tersenyum kecil.

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu ya." Sasuke sambil menepuk kepalaku.

Aku menatap matanya. Onyx Hitam Sasuke terlihat melembut sekali di mataku.

"Ya, Sasuke." kataku.

"Kau tau itu ciuman pertamaku." Sasuke mengaku.

"Aku juga." kataku mengaku juga.

Kami diam sejenak dan aku merasa kelaparan. Lalu aku membuka bekalku dan memberikan satu untuk Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu, Sasuke." kataku sambil menyerahkan bekalku yang satunya.

"Untuk apa?" kata Sasuke sambil memegang bekalku.

"Karena kau melatihku." kata Hinata.

"Itadakisimassu." kata Hinata mulai memakan bekalnya.

"Itadakisimassu." kata Sasuke pelan memulai makannya.

Sasuke memakan bekalnya dan terkejut.

"Apa tidak enak, Sasuke.? tanya Hinata.

"Bukan itu, ini enak sekali kok." Sasuke memuji.

Wajah Hinata memerah dan menundukkan kepala.

"Arigato." kata Hinata.

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

Lalu keduanya makan dalam kesunyian. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sudah selesai makan. Hinata mengambil kotak bekalnya.

"Aku belum berterima kasih." kata Sasuke.

"Uh..Do itashimeshite." kata Hinata.

"Sebaiknya, kita harus ke akademi sekarang." ajak Sasuke.

"Hai." kataku.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Sasuke dan Hinata tiba di akademi. Dengan gaya coolnya, Sasuke memasukkan tangannya di kantong celanannya dan Hinata dengan gaya pemalunya.

Hinata masuk akademi duluan, sedangkan Sasuke di belakang Hinata.

* * *

><p>Flasback<p>

"_Jika kau masuk akademi, sebaiknya kamu tidak bersama-sama denganku.." _kata Sasuke menyarankan di tempat latihan sebelum ke akademi.

"_Ketika kita istirahat atau bosan bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di atap akademi." saran Sasuke._

"_Hai." kata Hinata._

"_Nanti tunggu aku ya sewaktu mau pulang." kata Hinata dengan malu._

"_Hn." kata Sasuke._

End of flashback

* * *

><p>Hinata ingat kata-kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya bersikap pemalu dan pendiam, sikap natural Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata tiba di kelas di susul Sasuke di belakangnya.<p>

Hinata duduk di tempat biasanya, sedangkan Sasuke di depan Hinata.

'Kami belum terlambat rupanya.' kata Sasuke dalam hati_._

Sasuke melihat orang-orang yang ada di kelasnya berteman satu sama lain. Dan sepertinya tidak ada fansgirlnya sekarang.

'Dan sepertinya tidak ada penggangu.' batin Sasuke lega.

Kelas yang tadinya damai dan tenang tiba-tiba di ributkan dengan dua suara perempuan menggelegar.

"Minggir dari hadapanku, Ino-pig!" teriak gadis kecil berambut pink.

"Aku bisa melewatimu jika dahi lebarmu tidak menghalangi jalanku, gadis berdahi lebar!" teriak gadis kecil berambut pirang.

"….." Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Ke dua gadis yang bertengkar tadi melihat ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan ke tempat Sasuke duduk.

Mereka sama-sama saling menghalangi jalan satu sama lain dan sama-sama meneriakkan "Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Semua bocah laki-laki di kelas berharap agar sensei mereka cepat datang dan mengakhiri pertengkaran ini. Shikamaru yang tertidur di kelas sampai terbangun hanya karena teriakan dua gadis ini.

'Menyusahkan saja.' kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

Ke dua gadis tadi berubah sikap seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta dan malu-malu setelah berada di sebelah sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu." kata ke dua gadis itu bersamaan dengan malu-malu.

'Pengganggu.' kata Sasuke dalam hati kesal.

"Aku yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig." kata gadis berambut pink.

"Tidak aku yang akan duduk di sebelah Sasuke-kun, dahi lebar." kata gadis berambut pirang.

Hinata melihat ke dua gadis itu dan melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke." kata Hinata dalam hati sambil memegang kalung yang di berikan Sasuke.

Akhirnya yang di harapkan untuk datang akhirnya datang juga.

"Sakura, Ino duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing." perintah sensei Iruka.

Ke dua gadis yang berambut pink dan pirang itu bernama Sakura dan Ino akhirnya ke bangkunya masing-masing. Sedangkan Shikamaru melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"Baik sekarang sensei akan mencatat kehadiran kalian." kata sensei Iruka sambil mengeluarkan daftar hadir kelas.

"Aburame, Shino." kata sensei Iruka memulai memangil muridnya.

"Hadir." kata bocah kecil bernama Shino dengan tenang.

"Inuzuka, Kiba." kata sensei Iruka melanjutkan.

"Hadir." teriak bocah kecil bernama Kiba dengan girangnya.

"Guk.." suara anjing Kiba di atas kepala Kiba.

"Ssst, Akamaru." kata Kiba pelan sambil mendiamkan Akamaru.

"Kiba, tolong jaga anjingmu itu." kata sensei Iruka menegur Kiba.

"Hai, sensei." kata Kiba sambil menyembunyikan Akamaru di jaketnya.

"Hyuuga, Hinata." kata sensei Iruka.

"H-hadir." kata Hinata malu sambil mengankat tangannya.

"Akimichi, Chouji." kata sensei Iruka.

"Nyam..ha..nyam..dir." kata bocah gendut bernama Chouji itu sambil makan snacknya.

"Chouji, sebaiknya kau tidak makan di kelas." kata sensei Iruka menegur Chouji.

"Hai, sensei." Kata Chouji berhenti makan dan menyimpan kembali snacknya di tasnya.

"Yamanaka, Ino." kata sensei Iruka.

"Hadir, sensei." kata Ino dengan genit.

"Nara, Shikamaru." kata sensei Iruka.

"…." tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Nara, Shikamaru." kata sensei Iruka lagi.

"Shikamaru, bangun ada sensei Iruka." kata Chouji sambil membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Berisik." kata Shikamaru sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

"Shikamaru, jangan tidur di dalam kelas." tegur sensei Iruka.

"Hai, sensei." kata Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Haruno, Sakura." kata sensei Iruka.

"Hadir, sensei." kata Sakura.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." kata sensei Iruka.

"Hadir." kata Sasuke dengan sikap coolnya.

"Uzuma-" kata sensei iruka terpotong karena terdengar pintu terbuka dan ada bocah yang di temui Sasuke di danau. Semua murid melihat ke arahnya.

'Anak itu..' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ha..ah..dir..ah." kata bocah itu.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau jangan terlambat lagi." sensei Iruka menegur.

"Hai." kata bocah bernama Naruto itu.

"Sekarang duduk di bangkumu, Naruto." perintah sensei Iruka.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke karena tidak ada bangku kosong lagi selain di sebelah Sasuke. Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke menatapinya.

'Dia yang tadi di danau..' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Hinata terkejut, karena Naruto duduk tepat di depan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" kata Hinata pelan sekali. Tetapi Sasuke mendengarnya terkejut. Naruto yang kelelahan tidak mendengar Hinata.

Sampai sudah selesai sensei Iruka mendata kehadiran muridnya.."Baiklah, dengarkan semuanya." kata sensei Iruka.

"Tiga hari mulai sekarang kalian akan menghadapi ujian untuk mendapatkan 'pelindung kepala' sama sepertiku kalian akan di ujikan berbagai ninjutsu, taijutsu, maupun genjutsu juga menggunakan kunai dan shuriken. Ini termasuk bagaimana kalian mempelajari tentang chakra dan bagaimana mengendalikannya, taktik, segel tangan, beberapa misi peringkat E, teknik dasar ninja, seperti jutsu transformasi dan teknik ilusi." kata sensei Iruka menjelaskan.

"Jika kalian ingin berlatih di akademi kalian boleh datang dan sensei akan melatih kalian, kalian juga boleh dalam 3 hari ini tidak datang ke akademi, tetapi setelah ujian diadakan bersiap-siaplah. Sekarang kalian boleh meninggalkan kelas." kata sensei Iruka menyelesaikan.

Semua murid meninggalkan kelas begitu juga sensei Iruka. Mereka ke tempat latihan akademi. Sedangkan Naruto pergi ke belakang halaman akademi. Hinata melihatnya dan mengikutinya, Sasuke yang melihat Hinata mengikuti Naruto, mengikuti mereka berdua.

Naruto terlihat berlatih sendiri di sana. Hinata bersembunyi di belakang pohon, sedangkan Sasuke di tempat agak jauh dari Hinata dan Naruto.

Naruto berlatih shuriken tetapi dari ke 6 shuriken itu hanya 1 yang tertancap.

"Naruto-kun berusahalah." kata Hinata sambil melihat Naruto.

'Hinata.' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil melihat Hinata dari kejauhan.

Naruto berusaha terus tetapi tidak berhasil. Hinata dan Sasuke menunggu sampai matahari terlihat terbenam.

"Ah…aku harus pulang ke rumah." kata Hinata sampai bergegas hendak pulang.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata berlari ke tempatnya bersembunyi di samping pohon. Hinata yang buru-buru tidak melihat Sasuke yang ada di samping pohon.

'Kau benar melupakanku, Hinata.' kata Sasuke dalam hati sedih.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berusaha sukses tetapi tidak bisa menghampiri Naruto. Naruto yang kaget akan kehadiran Sasuke langsung melihat Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini." kata Naruto merasa terganggu.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam saja melainkan mengeluarkan shuriken dan melemparkan ke 6 shurikennya tepat di pohon sebelah Naruto.

Naruto yang ta,kjub hanya terdiam.

'Aku tidak akan kalah darinya.' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke yang merasa puas pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Kediaman Hyuuga<p>

Hinata yang sampai di rumah langsung di temui oleh ayahnya.

"C-chichiue." kata Hinata gugup.

"Hinata, bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" tanya Hiashi.

"B-baik, C-chichiue." kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala.

"D-dalam t-tiga h-hari ke d-depan a-ada u-ujian g-genin, C-chichiue." kata Hinata memberitahu Hiashi.

Hiashi tampak kaget tapi langsung berganti dengan ekspresinya yang biasa.

"Kau harus berhasil, Hinata. Jangan memalukan keluarga Hyuuga." kata Hiashi memperingatkan Hinata.

"H-hai." kata Hinata.

"Kau boleh ke kamarmu, Hinata." kata Hiashi berlalu dari hadapannya.

"H-hai." kata Hinata sambil menuju kamarnya.

Hinata menutup pintunya dan berdiri menempel pada pitu kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"_Nanti tunggu aku ya sewaktu mau pulang." kata Hinata dengan malu._

"_Hn." kata Sasuke._

End of flashback

* * *

><p>Hinata ingat apa yang di katakannya kepada Sasuke. Hinata duduk tersungkur dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kaki dan tangannya.<p>

"Sasuke, maafkan aku." kata Hinata sambil memegang kalungnya.

* * *

><p>Di danau<p>

Sasuke berdiri di tepi danau dan terlihat merenung. Tidak berapa lama Naruto melewati danau dan melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa ada orang lain di belakangnya langsung berpaling. Sasuke melihat Naruto begitupun Naruto melihat Sasuke.

'Aku tidak akan kalah darimu.' kata Sasuke dan Naruto dalam hati bersamaan. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau pikiran mereka benar-benar mirip.

TBC

A/N : akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf bila kata-katanya banyak terbelit-belit, saya kurang mengerti jutsu-jutsu yang ada di Naruto. Mohon idenya dan sarannya. RnR.


	3. Kimi ga Iru Kara

A/N : Saya berusaha untuk update secepat-cepatnya. Tapi saya kadang masih bingung kemana ceritanya. Oh ya Hinata disini mengagumi Naruto jadi, maaf ya membuat para reader sekalian kecewa, ceritanya tetep kok SasuHina. Saya berterima kasih lagi karena sudah baca dan review cerita saya. Saya akan berusaha sebisa saya *semangat*.

Saya mau balas review yang gak login

Ai HinataLawliet : Hehe Hinata ma kagum bgtlah ma Naru, jadinya gitu deh. Ini sdh update. RnR.

SH-mania'x : Saya juga suka bagian itu, hehe. Oke ini sdh update. Iya gpp kok. RnR.

Uzumaki Panda : Wah review lagi ne. Makasih ya. Ini sdh update. RnR.

Terumi-Chan : Hehe makasih atas pujiannya *malu*. Saya sih gak bermaksud untuk membuat kishi-sensei marah *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf*. Sasuke sama Hinata aja gak pernah ngomong *pdahal ad di movie shippuden 2 bilang : "Sasuke-ku.", kalau benci Sakura ma saya pokoknya gak suka sama SasuSaku. Hehe saya pun berharap ada di sana jga. RnR.

sasuhina always in my heart : aduh aku ska bgt ma namanya *ngulang-ngulang trus nih*. Maksaih atas pujiannya. Saya akan berusaha, terima kasih atas dukungannya. Maaf ya gak terlalu cpat. RnR.

Kumiko-chan : Makasih atas pujiannya. RnR.

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Ini membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Disclaimer : Sayangnya naruto bukan milik saya :( . Kalau ini punya saya, saya akan membuat SasuHina dari awal XD.

Warning : This is SasuHina. Don't like Don't read.

**Always with me**

**Chapter 3 : Kimi ga Iru Kara**

Kediaman Hyuuga

Hinata bangun lebih pagi dari yang biasanya. Dia bergegas merapikan tempat tidurnya, mandi dan berpakaian. Hinata menuju ke dapurnya dengan pelan dan membuat Onigiri dengan katsuobushi (ikan tuna yang di awetkan) dan tomat. Setelah selesai Hinata pergi tanpa di ketahui Hiashi maupun penghuni rumah lainnya.

* * *

><p>Di Danau<p>

Setelah Hinata tiba di danau, dia duduk di tepi danau itu sambil menunggu Sasuke.

'Mungkin aku kecepatan datang, aku akan menunggu Sasuke.' kata Hinata dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata menunggu, belum ada tanda Sasuke datang. Hinata dengan sabar tetap menunggu.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

Aku bangun di kamar yang asing bagiku. Aku baru ingat, Hokage ke-3 memerintahkanku untuk pindah ke asrama ninja ini.

'Lama-kelamaan aku akan terbiasa dengan kamar ini.'batinku sambil bangun dari tempat tidurku dan merapikannya.

Aku langsung ke kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurku. Dan setelah beberapa menit aku selesai aku mandi, aku langsung berpakaian rapi. Akhirnya, aku keluar untuk sarapan pagi.

"Laki-laki sepertiku malas memasak, ah! atau mungkin juga gak bisa masak." aku mengaku tidak bisa memasak.

"Tok..tok…tok…." belum aku membuka pintu, ada seseorang yang mengetok pintuku.

"Mengapa pagi-pagi begini, aku harus menerima tamu." kataku pelan sambil menghembuskan napas kesal. Lalu aku membukanya dan aku melihat perempuan berambut hitam tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau pendatang baru, bukan?" tanya perempuan itu.

Tentu saja aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang sia-sia itu.

'Sudah jelaskan aku baru pindah kemarin.' kataku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku sarapan pagi hari ini sebagai tanda perkenalan dan sebagai tetangga barumu." katanya menawarkanku sarapan dengannya.

"Jangan malu-malu. Silahkan." katanya sambil membukakan pintu ruangannya.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." kataku sopan sambil masuk ke ruangannya.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

Aku masih tetap duduk dan menunggu Sasuke. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku tidak menepati janjiku, karena itu aku datang pagi-pagi ke danau ini dan meminta maaf. Karena aku yakin pasti Sasuke akan ke sini. Tetapi selama aku menunggu, Sasuke tidak kunjung datang.

"Sasuke." kataku khawatir.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dan tetap menunggu Sasuke.

"Aku yakin Sasuke akan datang ke sini." kataku sambil melihat matahari terbit dengan indahnya.

Sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi dan burung-burung yang berkicauan di pagi hari, aku tertidur dengan lelapnya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

Ketika aku tiba di danau, aku melihat Hinata telah tertidur dengan kepala di atas tangannya dan tangannya di atas lututnya sebagai penyandarnya.

'Kenapa kau tidur di sini, Hinata?'tanyaku dalam hati.

Kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya dan menatap wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesedihan..apa aku tadi bilang kesedihan?.

"Sasuke." kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

Aku membeku mendengar suaranya yang sedih.

"Apa kau di sini sampai tertidur hanya karena aku, Hinata?"tanyaku merasa bersalah.

"Sasuke." katanya senang sambil tersenyum dalam tidur.

"Aku ada di sini, Hinata. Aku bersamamu, Hinata. Maafkan aku." kataku sambil memeluk Hinata erat.

Walaupun dalam keadaan tidur, Hinata membalas pelukanku.

"Kau senangkan aku ada di sini?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya yang bahagia.

"…" Hinata diam tetapi menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban "iya".

Aku tersenyum dan mencium keningnya, tiba-tiba Hinata pun bangun.

"Sasuke." katanya bangun dan menatap wajahku.

"Ah, ternyata putri tidur sudah bangun dari tidurnya." candaku sambil membelai rambutnya.

Mendengar hal itu Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tebak sekarang pastinya wajahnya merah seperti tomat, karena memikirkan itu aku berusaha menahan tawaku. Melihat aku yang berusaha menhan tawa, Hinata hanya menatapku dengan mukanya yang tersipu malu tetapi dia juga tersenyum kepadaku.

"Iya, bagaimana pangeran membangunkanku?" tanya Hinata balik dengan berani.

Melihat keberanian Hinata, aku tak bisa menahan tawaku lagi. Akupun tertawa pelan.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku lagi dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Menurutmu, seperti di cerita aslinya pangeran mencium putrinya untuk membangunkannya. Bukankah begitu?" lanjutku meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu dan menganggukan kepalanya. Aku tebak pasti Hinata salah mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apakah kau menginginkannya, Hinata? tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya kaget dan menjawab "S-sasuke aku-".

Hinata tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena aku mendekatakan wajahku kewajahnya, aku bisa melihat betapa merah wajahnya. Hinata hanya diam bisa merasakan napasnya di wajahku, kemudian aku mengarahkan wajahku ke telinganya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." bisikku di telinganya dan menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya.

"Sasuke." katanya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Aku tak tau kalau dia kecewa atau merasa lega, karena wajahnya tertutupi dengan poninya. Selama beberapa menit kami hanya diam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

Karena kami hanya diam saja, aku berusaha memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." kataku.

Sasuke yang diam menatap ke arahku bingung.

"Aku tak menepati janjiku kemarin, aku langsung pulang begitu saja tanpa menunggumu." kataku menjelaskan.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata, Sasuke berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Semua murid meninggalkan kelas, begitu juga sensei Iruka. Mereka ke tempat latihan akademi. Sedangkan Naruto pergi ke belakang halaman akademi. Hinata melihatnya dan mengikutinya, Sasuke yang melihat Hinata mengikuti Naruto, mengikuti Hinata juga._

_Naruto terlihat berlatih sendiri di sana. Hinata bersembunyi di belakang pohon, sedangkan Sasuke di tempat agak jauh dari Hinata dan Naruto._

_Naruto berlatihmembidik 6 shuriken tetapi dari ke 6 shuriken itu hanya 2 yang tertancap._

"_Naruto-kun berusahalah." kata Hinata sambil melihat Naruto._

'_Hinata.' kata Sasuke melihat dari kejauhan. _

_Naruto berusaha terus tetapi tidak berhasil. Hinata dan Sasuke menunggu sampai matahari terlihat terbenam._

"_Ah…aku harus pulang ke rumah." kata Hinata sampai bergegas hendak pulang._

_Sasuke yang melihat Hinata berlari menuju tempatnya bersembunyi di samping pohon. Karena terburu-buru tidak melihat Sasuke yang ada di samping pohon._

End of flashback

* * *

><p>Setelah Sasuke mengingatnya, dia hanya menghembuskan napas.<p>

"Iya." kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" kata Hinata sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Iya." kata Sasuke dengan tenang sambil memeluk Hinata. Dia tidak mau Hinata melihat wajah kesalnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." kata Hinata sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn." kata Sasuke, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya begitu juga Hinata.

Sasuke melihat ke arah danau, sedangkan Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan bingung.

"Sasuke?" kata Hinata mencoba memperoleh perhatiannya.

"Hn." kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

"Sasuke, apakah kau merasa kalau kalungku dan kalungmu berbeda dengan kalung biasa?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil kalungnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata mengeluarkan kalungnya, juga mengeluarkan kalungnya.

"Sekilas kalau kita lihat, kedua kalung ini persis sama. Tetapi, ketika aku menggunakan Byakugan. Aku bisa merasakan perbedaan di antara ke dua kalung ini." kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Hinata ingat apa yang di katakannya kepada Sasuke. Hinata duduk tersungkur dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang bersandar di atas lututnya._

"_Aku harus mengejar, Sasuke." kata Hinata langsung berdiri dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamarnya._

'_Sepertinya tidak ada orang.' batin Hinata._

_Hinata pun langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintunya pelan, belum Hinata melangkahkan kakinya. Hinata mendapati adiknya, Hanabi. Tepat berdiri di depannya._

"_Hinata kau dan aku di perintahkan chichiue untuk berlatih." kata Hanabi kemudian berjalan menuju tempat pelatihan Hyuuga._

_Hinata yang mendengar hal ini, hanya bisa mengikuti perintah ayahnya._

'_Maafkan aku, Sasuke." kata Hinata dalam hati._

_Setelah sampai di tempat pelatihan Hyuuga. Hinata melihat ayahnya dan Hyuuga Ko (pengurus Hinata) sudah menunggunya dan adiknya._

"_Hinata lawanlah adikmu." perintah Hiashi._

"_B-baik, C-chichiue." kata Hinata._

_Lalu Hinata dan Hanabi mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung. Dan mereka memposisikan badan mereka dengan gaya siap bertarung. Hiashi yang melihat Hinata dan Hanabi sudah siap berjalan menjauhi mereka dan berdiri di luar arena pertarungan._

"_Mulai." kata Hiashi._

"_Byakugan." teriak Hinata dan Hanabi bersama-sama dan timbullah urat-urat di mata mereka._

_Hanabi dan Hinata sama-sama maju dan saling bertarung. Mereka sama-sama menggunakan taijutsu. Hinata berusaha memukul Hanabi dengan tangannya, tetapi Hanabi selalu bisa pun begitu ketika dia ingin memukul Hinata, tidak ada dari serangannya yang kena ke arah mencoba berkonsentrasi. Tetapi ketika dia menundukkan badannya untuk mengelak, kalung Hinata gugur, Hinata yang melihat ini langsung kehilangan konsentrasi dan mengambil kalungnya kembali._

'_Kalung itu.' batin Hiashi melihat Hinata mengambil kalungnya kembali._

"_Jyuuken." teriak Hanabi dan memukul tepat di perut Hinata. Hinata yang merasakan ini jatuh tidak berdaya._

_Hinata yang jatuh berusaha berdiri sambil memegang perutnya, tetapi rasa sakit dari serangan Hanabi membuatnya lemah._

'_Itai.' kata Hinata dalam hati dan mengistirahatkan byakugannya._

_Melihat ini Hiashi meneriakkan "selesai.". Ko langsung menghampiri Hinata dan membantunya berdiri._

"_Hinata-sama, daijobu ka?." kata Ko._

"_Daijobu." kata Hinata sambil menahan rasa sakitnya._

_Hiashi menghampiri Hinata dan memasang wajah mengecewakan._

"_Kau boleh istirahat, Hinata." kata Hiashi lalu menghampiri Hanabi._

"_Terima kasih, Ko-san. Aku bisa berdiri sekarang." kata Hinata lalu pergi menuju kamarnya._

_Setelah Hinata pergi, Hiashi tampak bangga pada Hanabi._

"_Bagus, Hanabi." kata Hiashi._

'_Hanabi lebih cocok menjadi pewaris Hyuuga daripada Hinata.' Hiashi menyatakan dalam hati._

'_Tetapi kenapa kalung itu bisa ada di tangan Hinata lagi?' Hiashi bertanya-tanya._

"_Kau boleh istirahat, Hanabi. Dan kau Ko boleh kembali ke tempatmu." kata Hiashi._

"_Hai." kata Hanabi dan Ko bersamaan._

Di kamar Hinata

_Hinata duduk di tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan obat salepnya di laci sebelah tempat tidurnya. Hinata mengoleskan krim itu di lukanya. Dan seketika, luka itu hilang. Tetapi jyuuken bukan sembarang jurus yang membuat lawannya luka luar tetapi luka dalam._

"_Ini mungkin akan membantu sedikit." kata Hinata pelan._

_Lalu Hinata mengeluarkan kalungnya dan memegangnya erat._

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalung ini pecah ataupun hilang." kata Hinata._

_Hinata merasakan ketika dia memegang kalung itu ada chakra yang merasuk dalam tubuhnya._

"_Ada apa dengan kalung ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap kalungnya._

"_Byakugan." kata Hinata pelan._

_Dan Hinata melihat ada sejenis chakra yang berbentuk "H" di dalam krsytalnya._

"_Sebenarnya kalung apa ini?" Hinata bertanya-tanya._

_Setelah itu Hinata mengistirahatkan Byakugannya dan mengalungkan kalungnya di lehernya._

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Setelah mendengar cerita Hinata, Sasuke langsung tersenyum tipis menatap Hinata.<p>

"Iya aku tau, Hinata. Kalau kalungmu dan kalungku itu berbeda." Sasuke mengaku.

"Bagaimana kau tau, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tau kalau kalungku terdapat chakra bentuk "S" karena menggunakan Sharingan. Dan yang seperti kau bilang kalungmu terdapat chakra berbentuk "H" karena menggunakan Byakugan." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Karena itu ketika aku mengaktifkan Sharingan pertama kali aku merasakan kalau kalungku ini cocok denganku." kata Sasuke.

"Akupun merasa begitu juga, Sasuke. Aku merasa cocok sekali dengan kalungku ini." kata Hinata.

"Aku merasa kalau kalung ini adalah benda yang duluku miliki, tetapi telah lama menghilang dan ketika kau dan aku memilikinya. Aku merasakan bagian dari diriku kembali lagi." kata Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan.

Sasuke dan Hinata kaget mendengar mereka mengatakan hal yang sama tentang kalung yang mereka miliki, tetapi langsung berganti kebingungan karena tak tau apa-apa tentang kalung mereka itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa asal-usul ke dua kalung ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Akupun tak tau, Hinata. Ibuku tidak pernah mengatakan asal-usul dari kalung ini." jawab Sasuke.

"Tetapi, ibuku ada mengatakan sesuatu tentang kalung ini." kata Sasuke mencoba mengingat.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Sasuke duduk sendirian di belakang halaman rumahnya sambil berbaring dengan kepala di atas kepalanya. Dan satu tangannya lagi memegang kalung pemberian ibunya._

"_Apa yang spesial dari kalung ini?" tanya Sasuke._

_Mikoto mencari Sasuke di kamarnya, tetapi tidak ada. Kemudian Mikoto berjalan menuju halaman belakang._

"_Sasuke." kata Mikoto menemukan anaknya di halaman belakang rumah mereka._

"_Okaa-san." kata Sasuke sambil menengok ke arah ibunya._

_Mikoto duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan membelai rambut anaknya._

"_Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto._

"_Aku hanya ingin di sini saja, Okaa-san." kata Sasuke menatap kalung yang di pegangnya._

_Melihat Sasuke memegang kalung yang di berikannya, Mikoto hanya tersenyum._

"_Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang kalung itu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto._

_Sasuke yang menatap kalungnya sekarang menatap ibunya yang tersenyum._

"_Okaa-san, kenapa ke dua kalung ini mirip?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Kalung itu tidak mirip, Sasuke." jawab Mikoto lembut._

_Sasuke terlihat kaget mendengar jawaban ibunya, lalu menatap ke dua kalung secara bergantian mencari apa perbedaannya. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak menemukannya._

"_Bagaimana aku tau kalau ke dua kalung ini berbeda, Okaa-san?" tanya Sasuke lagi._

"_Kau akan tau nanti, Sasuke." kata Mikoto yang sebenarnya tidak sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke._

"_Okaa-san pelit." kata Sasuke kesal._

_Mikoto hanya bisa tertawa pelan saja karena mendengar hal itu._

"_Bagaimana nanti Sasuke membedakan yang mana buat Sasuke dan yang mana buat perempuan yang Okaa-san bilang 'spesial' itu?" tanya Sasuke seolah menantang ibunya._

_Lagi-lagi Mikoto hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke._

"_Wah..wah sepertinya anak okaa sudah mendapat perempuan yang di sukainya." kata Mikoto sambil menahan tawanya._

_Sasuke hanya bisa menolehkan wajahnya yang merah karena mendengar kata ibunya._

"_U-urusai." kata Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah._

"_Sasuke." kata Mikoto lembut sambil mengangkat tangannya ke kepala Sasuke._

_Sasuke sekarang menatap ibunya bingung._

"_Dengarkan baik-baik, Sasuke. Kau akan tau kalung yang mana cocok untukmu dan yang mana kalung yang cocok untuk perempuan yang kau sukai itu. Kalianlah yang menentukan sendiri." Mikoto menjelaskan._

"_Mengapa begitu, Okaa-san." kata Sasuke masih bingung._

"_Kau akan tau nanti, Sasuke." kata Mikoto._

"_Okaa-san selalu saja bilang nanti dan nanti. Padahalkan Sasuke ingin tau sekarang." kata Sasuke sebal sambil memalingkan wajahnya._

_Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sasuke._

"_Okaa-san." kata Sasuke bingung dan kembali menatap ibunya._

'_Nanti..tidak akan lama lagi.' kata Mikoto dalam hati._

"_Sasuke, Okaa berharap bisa bertemu dengan perempuan yang kau sukai suatu hari nanti." kata Mikoto. Dengan tambahan kata 'lagi'batin Mikoto dalam hati._

"_Hah? Tentu saja, Okaa-san." kata Sasuke sambil melihat ibunya hanya tersenyum tulus kepadanya._

"_Janji, Sasuke." kata Mikoto berharap._

"_Janji, okaa-san." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dengan ibunya._

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Sasuke setelah itu menunduk mengingat apa yang di inginkan ibunya masih belum tercapai. Hinata yang melihat ini berusaha membuat Sasuke tersenyum lagi bersamanya.<p>

"Sasuke, ibumu pasti bangga denganmu." kata Hinata berusaha memperoleh perhatian Sasuke kepadanya.

"Hah?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Kau sudah menemukanku, Sasuke." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya, tersenyum bersama Hinata.

"Hinata, kau ingin berlatih di akademi?" tanya Sasuke teringat bahwa mereka harus berlatih untuk ujian mendapatkan 'pelindung kepala'.

"Hai." jawab Hinata.

Sasuke berdiri duluan dan menawarkan tangannya untuk di raih Hinata.

"Ladies first." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya ala butler.

Hinata hanya tertawa geli dan berjalan di depan Sasuke.

Selama di perjalanan Hinata tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sasuke yang melihat ini hanya bisa menghembusakan napas kesal.

'Aku tau kau pasti memikirkan si Dobe itu, Hinata.'kata Sasuke dalam hati.

'Aku akan bertemu Naruto-kun nanti.'kata Hinata dalam hati,kemudian wajahnya memerah.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya, Hinata." kata Sasuke pelan sekali.

"Apa kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Tidak…tidak apa-apa." kata Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah manapun kecuali Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa biasa saja meneruskan jalannya, tanpa melihat wajah kecewa Sasuke.

Sebelum memasuki akademi, Sasuke diam di tempat sedangkan Hinata berlari memasuki akademi dan melupakan Sasuke begitu saja.

'Hinata.'kata Sasuke dalam hati sedih.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata semakin jauh darinya, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan berlawanan arah yang Hinata tujui.

'Maafkan aku, Hinata.' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Halaman belakang Akademi<p>

Hinata yang tiba di halaman belakang akademi mendapati Naruto sedang berlatih shuriken kemarin.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata menyemangati Naruto, yang jelas tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto merapatkan kakinya dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk membidik.

"Jleb…jleb..jleb..jleb.." hanya 4 shuriken yang menancap di pohon.

"Meleset." Kata Naruto menyesal tetapi dia tidak mudah menyerah.

Naruto mengambil shurikennya kembali dan mencoba berkonsentrasi. Naruto teringat gerakan Sasuke ketika menancapkan shurikennnya. Naruto pun berkonsentrasi merapatkan kakinya. Lalu mensejajarkan tangannya dan melemparnya ke arah pohon di depannya. Dan…

Ke 6 shurikennya tertancap di pohon dengan tepat.

"Naruto-kun selamat." kata Hinata senang.

Naruto membuka matanya dan merasa kaget melihat ke 6 shurikennya tertancap dengan tepat.

"Aku berhasil..yeah... Aku berhasil." teriak Naruto.

Hinata ingin memberi selamat kepada Naruto, tetapi Naruto berlari ke tempat pelatihan akademi. Hinata mengikutinya dan mendapati Naruto bersama Sakura. HInata yang melihat ini hanya bisa menjauh dari mereka dan merasa sedih.

"Sakura-chan, aku berhasil menancapkan 6 shuriken tepat di pohon." kata Naruto bangga.

"Aku gak peduli kamu berhasil atau tidak, Naruto. Sekarang aku ingin mencari Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura sambil melihat ke sana-sini mencari Sasuke.

Mendengar nama Sasuke, Hinata langsung melihat ke sekelilingku.

'Sasuke, di mana kau?' tanya Hinata dalam hati bingung.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke tidak ada di akademi langsung meminta izin kepada Iruka sensei untuk berlatih sendiri.

"S-sensei, s-saya i-ingin b-berlatih s-sendiri. M-mohon i-izin, s-sensei." kata Hinata dengan gugup sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Apakah kau yakin, Hinata?" tanya Iruka.

"H-hai." Kata Hinata meyakinkan senseinya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Hinata." kata Iruka.

"Arigato, sensei." kata Hinata senang dan tidak gugup.

Iruka hanya tersenyum sambil melihat Hinata berlari keluar akademi. Kemudian Iruka melihat kearah Naruto yang meminta pujian dari Sakura.

"Setidaknya kau memberiku selamat atau pujian, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto mengharap.

"Sasuke-kun masih lebih hebat daripada kamu, Naruto. Sasuke langsung bisa menancapkannya dengan tepat sewaktu pengambilan nilai." kata Sakura memuji Sasuke.

Naruto yang di banding-bandingkan dengan bocah bernama Sasuke itu hanya menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Kau terlalu memujinya, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto jujur.

"Sasuke itu keren, kuat dan tampan. Bagaimana aku tidak memujinya, Naruto no Baka?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku masih lebih hebat daripada dia." kata Naruto percaya diri sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Apa? Kau tidak pantas menbandingkan Sasuke denganmu." kata Sakura membela Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tatapan mengerikan itu hanya menjauh dari Sakura.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

Setelah meminta izin aku langsung mencari Sasuke di sekitar akademi. Mungkin Sasuke tidak jauh dari sini.

'Kau ada di mana, Sasuke?' tanyaku dalam hati sedih karena tidak ada teman untuk berbagi rasa sedih ini.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha. Semua orang yang kulalui terlihat tersenyum senang sedangkan aku sedih. Aku iri sekali dengan mereka.

'Apa mungkin Sasuke berada di danau?' kataku dalam hati.

Lalu aku berlari ke danau yang tempat aku dan Sasuke pertama bertemu. Karena terlalu memikirkan Sasuke, aku menabrak seseorang di depanku.

"G-gomennasai." kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

Ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku, aku melihat perempuan berambut hitam panjang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Iie, daijobu desu yo." kata perempuan itu lembut.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Perempuan itu menunduk dan melihat kalung Hinata yang terjatuh.

'Kalung itu…' kata perempuan itu dalam hati terkejut.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

Aku langsung mengambil kalungku dan mengalungkannya lagi di leherku.

'Aku merasa benar-benar ceroboh sampai menjatuhkan kalungku 2 kali.' kataku dalam hati.

"Kalungmu indah sekali." puji perempuan itu.

"A-arigato." jawabku.

"Lain kali, hati-hati ya." katanya sambil berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan denganku.

Aku tercengang melihat punggung perempuan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi.

'Sasuke.' batinku ingat dan langsung bergegas ke danau.

Setelah beberapa menit sambil berlari, aku telah tiba di danau ini. Tetapi Sasuke tidak ada di danau juga.

'Sasuke, kau ada di mana?' tanyaku dalam hati bingung dan cemas.

'Atau mungkin di tempat latihan terakhir aku dan Sasuke berlatih.' kataku dalam hati.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berlari ke tempat aku dan Sasuke terakhir kali berlatih. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari danau ini, tetapi aku tetap saja berlari.

'Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Sasuke.' kataku dalam hati memohon.

Setelah sampai, bukannya aku melihat Sasuke tetapi malah Neji nii-san dan teman sekelompoknya. Neji nii-san melihatku dan bangkit dari duduknya menghampiriku.

"Hinata-sama, ada apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

'Aku benci dengan suffix-sama itu.' kataku dalam hati kesal.

"G-gomen, N-neji nii-san." kataku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya bisa meminta maaf.

Karena melihat Neji nii-san berbicara denganku, kedua temannya menghampiriku juga.

"Yo, namaku Rock Lee. Salam kenal." kata anak laki-laki beralis tebal itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"S-salam k-kenal, L-lee-san. N-namaku H-hyuuga H-hinata." kataku gugup.

"Oh, hai Hinata. Namaku Tenten. Salam kenal." kata perempuan berambut kucir gaya cina.

"S-salam k-kenal, T-tenten-san." kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Tenten saja tidak apa-apa. Kalau pakai suffix-san seperti terlalu formal." kata Tenten sambil terseyum.

"Benar sekali, Tenten. Tidak perlu memakai suffix-san." kata Lee dengan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih.

"E-eto.." kataku sambil memainkan ke dua jariku.

Aku telah terbiasa memanggil orang dengan memakai suffix kecuali… Sasuke.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Neji mencoba memperoleh perhatianku lagi.

"T-tidak, t-tidak a-apa-a-apa." jawabku gugup sambil menatap Neji.

Mendengar jawabanku Neji hanya berjalan menjauh dan duduk kembali di tempat semulanya. Lee dan Tenten bergantian melihat Neji dan aku.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Apa kau mau berlatih bersama kami." tawar Tenten.

"T-tidak, a-aku s-sudah a-ada j-janji. G-gomennasai." kataku lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Tenten dan Lee bingung, lalu kembali berlatih kembali.

Aku terus berlari mencari Sasuke, tetapi tak tau harus ke mana. Aku merasa sedih dan bingung harus ke mana lagi.

'Klan..klan Uchiha. Sasuke pasti ada di sana.' kataku dalam hati yakin.

Karena aku yakin sekali, aku langsung ke wilayah keluarga klan Uchiha. Tak tau mengapa, aku merasa aku tau Sasuke ada di sini.

'Ya, aku yakin sekali.' kataku dalam hati.

Aku melihat darah dan senjata ada di mana-mana. Garis polisi pun ada.

'Aku harus berhati-hati.' kataku memperingati diriku.

Aku merasa makin sedih melihat ini.

'Sasuke pasti sangat menderita, bahkan lebih menderita daripada aku.' kataku dalam hati merasakan sakit yang Sasuke rasakan.

Aku berjalan terus dan terus, aku melihat ada hutan setelah perumahan klan Uchiha ini. Aku pun berjalan terus dan aku melihat sebuah tempat latihan luas.

'Mungkin ini tempat latihan klan Uchiha.' kataku menebak-nebak.

Kemudian aku melihat Sasuke. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya. Mendengar ada seseorang Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan terkejut.

'Sasuke.' kataku dalam hati senang sambil menangis terisak-isak dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Hinata." kata Sasuke.

TBC

A/N : Yah benar-benar cliffhanger. Akhirnya selesai juga. Maafkan bila ada kesalahan. RnR.

Arti dari kata romaji jepang dari chapter 1-3 :

Chapter 1

Ii, daijobu desu yo : Tidak, tidak apa-apa.

Itai : Oww *atau aduh*.

Oba-san : bibi.

Oji-san : paman.

Chichiue : Ayah/Bapak. Kata ini lebih formal daripada Otou-san. Karena Hinata menghormati ayahnya saya memakai kata ini ketimbang Otou-san.

Oyasumi : Selamat tidur.

Chapter 2

Ittekimasu : Aku pergi/Berangkat.

Itterashai : Selamat jalan.

Chapter 3

Kimi ga Iru Kara : Karena Kau. *Saya juga tak tau mengapa memberi judul seperti ini *plakk*. Tetapi menurut saya di sini Hinata karena Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti Hinata.

Daijobu ka? : Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?

Daijobu : Aku baik-baik saja.

Urusai : Diam.

Sekian informasinya, kalau masih belum mengerti bisa di tanyakan di review. Dan maaf baru memberikan informasinya.


	4. Mohon dibaca

Saya akan membalas review yang gak login

sasuhinalover : Terima kasih, saya sangat senang mendengarnya.

Ai HinataLawliet : hehe, itu hanya saya saja yang tau. terima kasih sdah RnR.

Uzumaki Panda : Sebernanya saya memusatkan pairing SasuHina. Tapi kalau ada request saya akan usahakan. Ceritanya mulai dari kecil sampai nanti perang ke4 ninja kaya naruto jga. Saya ingin buat kaya animenya, tetapi banyak perubahannya.

Lucy Farron : Yang benar itu 'itai'. Menurut saya ittai itu kedengarannya aja, tetapi nulisnya itai. Ittai itu artinya beda lagi. ittai artinya sebagai salah satunya. Kalau tidak salah *plakk*.

Hyouma Schieffer : Sebenarnya jujur saya juga bingung sma POV nya *ditimpuk reader*. Oh ya kata kamu itu benar semua *salut*. Tetapi saya memang buat Hinata memanggil ayahnya 'chichiue'. Chichiue itu artinya ayah dengan artian sopan dan panggilan bhsa jpang yg dlu. Karena klan Hyuuga itu tertua makanya saya bikin klannya masih seperti kerajaan2 terdahulu. Maaf bila tak mengerti.

Maaf para reader sekalian, karena saya belum meng-update chapter yang selanjutnya. Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat cerita baru dengan tema yang sama. Karena cerita ini terdapat banyak kesalahan. Saya hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalahan saya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Saya akan mempublish cerita terbaru saya, setelah saya mendapat banyak persetujuan dari para reader.

Cerita yang akan saya publish ini memiliki tema sama. Tetapi saya banyak memperbaiki bagian-bagian kesalahan saya.

Jika para reader sekalian ingin meminta request, saya berusaha akan memenuhinya.

Seperti

Pairing : selain SasuHina

Bahasa : saya ingin memasukan bahasa jepang romanji dan Indonesia.

Rated : bicara rated sebernanya menurut saya pribadi karena cerita ini nantinya mengandung unsure-unsur yang seperti gore,bahasa dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya rated M untuk jaga-jaga. Kalau mau lime/lemon seperti itu saya gak janji ==. Saya masih belum bisa bikin, takut banyak ancaman *ditendang reader*. Kalaupun reader mau ada yang lime/lemon begitu *kalau ada*. Saya akan pikirkan.

Dan request lainnya

Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kelalaian saya ini.

Mohon persetujuan dari reader.


End file.
